freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Civ1, civ2, experimental, multiplayer
Freeciv 2.3 will include 5 rulesets (civ1, civ2, default, experimental, multiplayer). I fail to know why 5 different rulesets. So I am starting to list the differences between 'default' and those 4 other rulesets. Freeciv 2.3 is not out, so I am looking at the development version from S2_3 branch of Subversion. --Kernigh 21:29, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Differences from default ruleset (Edit this section if you know any other differences.) civ1 Useful shell command: (for i in civ1/*.ruleset; do diff -u default/${i#*/} $i; done) | less * Each player starts with only one unit, a Settlers. * List of nations is much shorter. * National borders are off. * Cities can be adjacent! (Minimum distance is 1.) * City centers no longer have 1 minimum food. * A new city reveals only the adjacent tiles, not the entire city radius. * To change a citizen to a scientist or tax collector, the city must reach size 5. Then it yields only 2, not 3, bulbs or gold. * After the 1st unhappy citizen, there is no more penalty for a large empire. So smallpox is a better idea. * Cities as small as size 1 can grow by rapture, if they celebrate during Republic or Democracy. * Terrain ** Terrain and terrain bonuses are different. Each terrain has only one type of bonus resource. ** Rules for irrigation, mining and global warming are different. ** Fortress never increases vision. There is no Airbase, Buoy nor Ruins. ** Terrain for small bodies of water is Sea, not Lake. ** Rivers do nothing (no move bonus, no defense bonus, no trade bonus) except to allow Hydro Plant. ** Railroads also give a 50% bonus to food and trade, not only shields. ** Nuclear fallout looks and acts like normal pollution. * Techs ** The tech tree is somewhat different, and has fewer techs. Many things require different technologies. Technology costs are also different. Any tech, including extra "poison techs", increases the cost of the next tech. ** At 1 AD, the tech cost multiplies itself by 2. ** City styles remove Electric Age and add Renaissance. Unless your tileset has separate graphics, Renaissance cities look like Industrial cities. * Units ** There are fewer types of units. Militia replaces Warriors. Cavalry replaces Horsemen. Some other units have different names. ** Each unit has only 1 HP. So my primitive Militia now has significant chance to kill your advanced Armor! Surviving units never need to heal. ** There is only one veteran level. Upgraded units forget their veteran status. ** Pillaging units cannot choose what to pillage. ** Settlers are the only units who can work, because there are no Workers nor Engineers. Settlers cannot build land, but ** All units (including Settlers) count as military units. ** There are no Partisans, so nothing can grant free Partisans. * Improvements ** There is no Harbour, Offshore Platform, Police Station, Research Lab, Solar Plant, Stock Exchange nor Supermarket. ** There is no Airport, Coastal Defense, Port Facility nor SAM Battery. To train any kind of unit, use Barracks (or Barracks II or Barracks III). For defense, City Walls are good against land and sea units, but not air units. ** Aqueduct allows a city to grow larger than size 10. There is no Sewer System. ** Courthouse never increases the revolt cost of a city. (The help text claims an increase, but the help text is wrong?) ** Factory, Mfg. Plant, Hydro Plant, Nuclear Plant and Power Plant use different rules to calculate shields and pollution. ** Palace never increases production. ** SDI Defense only protects against nukes, not ordinary Missiles. ** Cities can build Space Component, Space Module and Space Structural without needing a Factory. ** Many improvements have a greater build cost or need more upkeep. For example, a City Walls costs 120 shields and 2 upkeep with 'civ1' (versus only 60 shields and 0 upkeep with 'default'.) ** Many improvements have weaker effects. *** Cathedral makes 3, not 4, content citizens. *** Colosseum and Temple never benefit from new techs. *** Library increases research by 50%, not 100%. *** Library with University increases research by 100%, not 150%. * Wonders ** There is no A.Smith's Trading Co., Eiffel Tower, King Richard's Crusade, Leonardo's Workshop, Marco Polo's Embassy, Statue of Liberty nor Sun Tzu's War Academy. ** Apollo Program only reveals all cities, not the entire map. ** Copernicus' Observatory increases research by 100% alone, or 150% with either Library or University, or 200% with both Library and University. (The help text is wrong?) ** Great Wall never protects against population loss. ** Hoover Dam and J.S. Bach's Cathedral only affect cities on the same continent as the wonder. ** Any city can build Hoover Dam or Lighthouse. These wonders require not river nor ocean. ** Isaac Newton's College increases research by 50% with in a city with Library, and by 50% with a city with University; but the effect with University happens in all cities of the player, whereas the effect with Library happens only in the one city with the wonder. (The help text is wrong?) ** Lighthouse only adds 1 move to all sea units, and has no other effect. It does not make veteran units. ** Magellan's Expedition adds 1, not 2, move to all sea units. ** Michelangelo's Chapel does nothing unless the city also has a Cathedral. Then it makes 4 content citizens, but only in the city with both this wonder and a Cathedral. (The help text is wrong?) ** Pyramids and United Nations each act like Statue of Libery, and have no other effects. They do not provide food nor heal units. ** SETI Program increases research by 50% in every city. ** Women's Suffrage acts per unit, not per city. It makes 1, not 2, content citizens. So each aggressive unit causes no unhappiness during Republic, or only 1 unhappy citizen during Democracy. civ2 * Each player starts with two units of Settlers, and no other units. * National borders are off. * List of nations is much shorter. * Waste is a new problem. Waste takes away shields, like corruption takes away trade. * Each specialist scientist (or taxman) yields only 2, not 3 bulbs (or gold). * Terrain ** Rules for irrigation, mining and global warming are different. ** Glacier oil yields 1 more shield than desert oil. ** Fortress never increases vision. ** There is no Buoy or Ruins. ** Terrain for small bodies of water is Sea, not Lake. ** There is no Deep Ocean. ** Nuclear fallout looks and acts like normal pollution. * Techs ** Technology costs are different; any tech, including "poison techs", increases the cost of the next tech. ** Fundamentalism is a new type of government. Fundamentalism requires Theology and Conscription. ** Upkeep of Settlers during Communism or Fundamentalism? 3 food? ** Stealth requires Superconductors and Robotics (instead of Superconductors and Advanced Flight). ** About the penalty for a large empire, the 1st unhappy citizen might require more cities. *** For Communism, it requires 14 cities, not 12. *** For Republic, it requires 14 cities, not 13. *** For Democracy, it requires 17 cities, not 14. ** Each additional unhappy citizen (after the 1st) might require fewer cities. *** For Despotism, it requires 6 cities, not 10. *** For Monarchy, it requires 9 cities, not 12. *** For Communism, it requires 12 cities. (It never happens with default ruleset?) *** For Republic, it requires 12 cities, not 14. *** For Democracy, it requires 12 cities, not 16. * Units ** Upgraded units forget their veteran levels. ** There is no Workers. The only working units are Settlers and Engineers. ** TODO... other differences. multiplayer See README.ruleset_multiplayer. experimental See README.ruleset_experimental. Recent observation In the last year or so, with 2.5.10 and 2.5.11, I have played mostly with the civ2 option. But I tried civ1 and civ2civ3 and could not see any differences. The techtree seems to be the same and all its units and wonders were available with civ1. Has it changed or am I missing something? --- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:52, July 11, 2018 (UTC)